The Return of Evil COMPLETE
by jenny sherman
Summary: A figure from the past returns to wreak havoc on the charmed ones lives, especially Paige’s. Will the sisters figure out the plot and save themselves and Paige in time?


**The Return of evil**

Summary: A figure from the past returns to wreak havoc on the charmed ones lives, especially Paige's. Will the sisters figure out the plot and save themselves and innocents in time?

CHAPTER 1 

The dark road was not a very well travelled one. The lone figure walked quickly through the dark forest; the shadows from the moonlight trees filled the path ahead, making innocent shapes into fearful demons. The figure was draped in a long oversized cloak. Finally she reached her destination; it had taken 2 days to reach here on foot. She could only travel at night because if she were spotted she would be executed for sure.

"Who's there?" came the response when she knocked firmly on the old cottage door.

"An old friend" The door opened to show and old man with a long point white beard. He studied the woman from the one-inch crack that he had opened the door to.

The woman pulled back the hood of her cloak and the old man smiled and opened the door fully.

"My, my, I haven't seen you in a while, come in come in" the woman bowed her head in thanks then entered the small cottage. The wood fireplace was burning fiercely, she moved to it to warm her hands. She looked around the room, it was sparsely decorated with many candles lighting the darkened corners.

The old man pulled up a stool and sat in front of her.

"So, what can I do for you" he asked

"You can help me get rid of this curse that has bound my powers so that I may then seek revenge on those who did this"

The old man had a look of concentration on his face.

"I think I have just the thing to do that, but what do I get in return"

The woman smiled, she knew that he was an old friend but she knew if she were in his shoes she would want something of value too.

"What do you seek"?

"I am a simple wizard, I only ask one thing, that you murder the prince, he has been"

"No explanation needed I will gladly grant your request and I will even kill his betrothed as a bonus"

"It is agreed, I will begin"

He stood up and went straight to work, placing items into his cauldron.

"Paige, did you get your statement written as a reminder, your testimony is vital to this case, you are the only one she talked too, we cant afford to let that man get away with what he is doing to his daughter"

Paige had been working on a case with her boss of a little girl in her teens that had mentioned to a teacher that her father had been abusing her. She had only told Paige the whole story and detailed facts. Paige had to be held back by her sisters to stop her from putting a curse on the father.

The girl had been taken into social services protective custody whilst a speedy trial was being prepared.

"I don't need to write any of it down boss, every word she said is burnt into my memory, don't worry, this time next week that sleaze will be in jail and she will be free and living with her grandparents"

Her boss smiled, this case was important to him too. He had always taught Paige never to get emotionally involved in cases but it was hard not to on this case. They had been working hard all day on this and now it was getting late.

"Why don't you go home and have a lie in tomorrow, get some rest" Paige smiled at him and thanked him. She headed out the door and to her car.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned around to find the girls father.

"What do you want?" she asked with hatred in her voice.

"You will not take my daughter away from me, I will make sure of it"

"Are you threatening me, because if you are your picking the wrong person pal believe me"

"Just so you know, I will win this case and treat my daughter as I see fit" and with that he walked away. Paige stood there for a few moments then looked up at the car park camera. She smiled and ran back into her works.

"Boss" he looked up as he closed the door to his office.

"I thought I told you to go home," he said as he put his coat on.

"I was, but that sleaze Jackson just approached me in the car park and threatened me to leave this case alone" she was out of breathe from running inside so fast and her boss interpreted it to be that she was frightened.

"Are you okay did he hurt you" Paige was touched to see this delicate side of him.

"I'm fine, just pissed, but I thought about the car park cameras, they have sound don't they, if we can get the tape of him threatening me then it would be a great asset to our case" her boss smiled and they walked to the surveillance room.

"It is ready my dear," said the old man as he approached the woman with a goblet.

"Excellent" the woman stood and took the goblet from him.

"Drink this as I say the counter spell"

She nodded and poured the vile liquid down her throat.

"Masters of evil, lords of darkness,

Hear my words and lend us your ears

Let your wisdom and power surround us

Unbind her powers destroy the curse

Let her powers rest here"

The lady dropped the goblet and grabbed her throat. She fell to her knees.

"My lady" the wizard shouted concerned.

A dark cloud entered the room and circled around her. She shook for a couple of moments then the cloud vanished and she stood up.

She took in a large breath and smiled.

"Are you well" he asked, she smiled at him and tested her powers on the fireplace, ice crystals replaced the roaring fire.

"Excellent, my friend I am in your debt, I will do your task for you gladly but keep in mind that should you ever need me, I will be there for you"

She bowed her head and concentrated, she shimmered out of the old man's cottage and back into her old room near the castle, she walked up to the mirror and smiled.

"Time for my revenge, the enchantress is back"

CHAPTER 2 

Paige had arrived home and was in the kitchen talking to the girls; at the exact same time that the enchantress received her powers back Paige had a shiver run through her.

"Paige honey are you alright, you look at bit pale"? Piper asked as Paige went quiet.

"No actually, I feel really cold" she wrapped her arms around herself to try to warm her arms up, as she was doing that a wave of dizziness hit her, she saw Piper's concerned face disappear from view as her world went black and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Paige, Paige, LEO" Piper yelled as she knelt down beside her pale sister.

Leo orbed in and took but a moment to see what was wrong.

"What happened"? He asked as he placed his hands over her.

"I don't know, she said that she felt cold then just passed out" Leo's healing touch did not revive her.

"Leo"? Piper asked

"I don't know why its not working, its not magical" Paige stirred and opened her eyes.

Leo and Piper were staring down at her.

"Hey, why am I on the floor"? She said as she held out her hands for them to lift her up.

"You passed out, how do you feel"? Piper said as she hovered protectively over her.

"Different somehow, and cold, really cold" Piper touched her forehead to check for a temp.

"Well you don't seem to have a temp"

"Now I think about it, there is a really bad flu going around at work, I do sit next to a girl that caught it yesterday" Paige said trying to find an explanation.

"I think that I will just go to bed and rest"

"Okay, I will check on you later" Piper said as Paige walked out of the room slowly.

"That was odd" Piper said to Leo, he shrugged his shoulders. He knew it wasn't within his power to heal a cold or the flu so his powers not working on Paige didn't seem strange to him.

Paige entered her messy and cluttered room and got straight into bed with out changing. She curled up and wrapped the blankets tightly around her.

With her spell complete, the EE (evil enchantress) made her way into the castle, as she searched for the prince she used the shadows to conceal herself from the knights and guards protecting him. Finally she entered the banquet hall thought the servant's entrance and found that the prince and this bride to be were having dinner with over a dozen guests.

"Cast me aside for this wench will you, I told you that I would make you pay" before the prince could do anything, the EE thrust the dagger through his heart and at the same time through the heart of his beloved. Death was almost instantaneous. She laughed as the room filled with guards; she wanted to make sure that they got a good look at her face.

"Long live the prince" she laughed out loud then shimmered away to her room.

Paige shot up from bed to find Piper sitting beside her.

"The Prince is dead," she shouted out.

"What honey, you were just having a nightmare," Piper said soothingly.

"I was" Paige rubbed her head.

"I heard you from downstairs, I came up to wake you as you were tossing and turning" Paige looked at her blankly; the dream disappeared from her mind like embers from a fire.

"I can't remember what it was about, but I feel something awful has happened"

Piper brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead.

"I was just a dream, go back to sleep"

Paige nodded and lay back down. Piper stood and was about to leave.

"Piper, could you just stay with me for a little while"

"Sure honey" Piper lay down beside her and Paige snuggled up to her.

"Thanks"

After 30 minutes they were both fast asleep.

The EE shimmered back to her room. Certain that she would be found soon she decided it was time to do the spell. She lit the circle of candles with a wave of her hand.

"Lords of darkness, goddess of rage,

Take from the future the charmed one called Paige

Transfer our bodies from future to past

Let me have vengeance on the charmed ones at last"

A loud clap of thunder was heard above as the EE saw smoke and mist fill the circle. The mist cleared and she found herself lying down on a bed with a body beside her. When she turned her head she found one of the charmed ones lying defensively beside her.

"Perfect"

"What the" Paige woke up to find herself standing in a circle of candles. The room was dimly lit with fire torches.

"Where the hell am I?" she said out loud, still unsure weather or not this was a dream.

The door burst open and a dozen armed guards filled the room.

"Enchantress, you are under arrest for the murder of the Prince and his Bride to be, you will be executed tomorrow night when the king returns"

"What, but I am not the enchantress, I am Paige Mathews"

"You silly mind tricks wont work now, your time has come witch"

Paige was dragged roughly out of the room and carried through the streets; crowds of angry people spat at her and threw rocks. Finally she reached the dungeons and was chained to a wall.

"Let's see you escape from this witch," said the head guard as he punched her across the face. He walked out of the room locking the cell door behind him. Paige spat out the blood that was forming in her mouth.

"But I am not her" he ignored her as he left the building.

"Oh boy, I'm in deep shit now"

CHAPTER 3 

The EE looked at the beautiful vulnerable woman lying beside her. It would be so easy to slit her throat or stab her through the heart, too easy, she wanted her to suffer.

She slowly and quietly made her way off the bed. She looked at the mirror and was surprised to see the charmed one Paige staring back at her. She had not expected this; she was expecting to see herself, not a child. But the more she thought about it, the more she could use this to her advantage. She checked to see if she still had powers and blew a freezing wind at the mirror covering it in ice immediately.

"Great" she said with a happy smile, she realised that it was her spirit and powers in the body of a charmed one. She smiled, as this would make it easy for her to move around.

Paige looked down at herself for the first time, she was dressed in a green long dress, and it looked familiar to her. The images went through her mind until finally she remembered.

"The evil enchantress, its her, she's back" Paige realised then that the dream she had was real and that the prince and his bride to be were indeed dead, killed by the EE. But at the moment she was the EE, no convincing was going to make them believe her. With her here in the EE body, she realised that the EE was in her body in the future, not only was her life at stake but the life of her sisters too.

"I've got to get out of here," she said as she began to struggle with the chains.

The EE summoned up an athama in her hand and stood behind Piper deciding where the best place to stab her was. She had done it so many times and each different area determined how long they would suffer until they died, how much pain, how much blood loss. She finally decided and placed the tip on Pipers lower back. She placed her hand over Pipers mouth and thrust the knife through until it came out of her stomach.

Piper woke to find a knife sticking out of her stomach and a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to struggle but each tiny movement gave her more intense pain, she remained still. Finally the knife was removed, Piper rocked backwards when it was out she was about to try to turn to blow up who ever had done this but before she could move the knife came through her again.

She heard a snigger then the hand over her mouth shimmered away. Piper was left alone and coughing blood on the bed. She tried to call out for Leo but there was so much blood in her mouth she couldn't form the words. She looked around for Paige but she couldn't see her, she managed to roll off the bed, she was going to try to reach the door but she couldn't move. There she lay bleeding to death praying that Leo would sense her.

Leo was sitting downstairs watching a film with Pheobe, he realised that it was getting late and he so wanted to go upstairs to bed but the film was a horror and Pheobe pleaded with him not to leave her alone. Suddenly he felt a dreadful pain in his stomach.

"Leo are you alright," Pheobe said as she leapt to his side.

"PIPER"

They both ran up the stairs and into Paige's room, when they turned on the lights they saw a chilling sight. The bed's white sheets were now a deep crimson red, the covers had been pulled of to one side and when the looked around the bed they found Piper lying still trying hard to breathe.

"Oh my god, PIPER"

Leo immediately went to work. As he did Piper began to choke up more blood. She passed out and Pheobe held her breath hoping that Leo was not too late. He worked hard and it took over 5 minutes for him to heal her. Finally she opened her eyes and found her husband and sister staring down at her with tear stained faces.

"Oh Piper, god that was too close, you nearly died" Leo said as he pulled her up off the floor into a bear hug, Pheobe jumped onto the floor and joined in.

"Oh Piper, don't ever scare me like that again" she said as she thumped her.

"What happened" Leo asked as he pulled away.

"I don't know I woke up to find a hand over my mouth and then there was this unbelievable pain, then it kinda goes fuzzy" she said as Leo helped her to stand. She looked at the bloodstained sheets and realised that she had a close call this time.

"Thank you honey" she said as she took his hand.

"Hey, where's Paige" Pheobe asked as she looked around the room expecting to find her in the corner somewhere.

"I don't know, she wasn't there when I woke" Piper said as the concern for her grew.

"Leo can you sense her" Unfortunately Paige was stuck in the dark ages so it was a pretty good bet that Leo wouldn't be able to sense her.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, after a minute he opened them with a worrying look on his face.

"No, I cant"

"Does that mean?" Phoebe said as she grabbed Pipers hand. The last thing she could take now was loosing a sister.

"I don't know, but someone sure tried their hardest to kill you tonight, maybe they took Paige somewhere" Leo said trying to reassure them.

"We have to find her," Piper said.

"I'll go down to the underworld to see if I can sense her down there, are you sure your okay" he said as he stroked her face.

"I'm fine now thanks to you, you're an angel"

Paige realised that she only had a day left to live. One of the guards came in and placed a beaker of water on the floor.

"Your last meal"

"Exactly how will they execute me"?

"You are to be burned at the stake, a death fit for any witch"

"Great, just great"

"Everyone in the kingdom will come to watch you die, each one hoping that you suffer as much pain as the prince and his bride to be" he spat on Paige's feet the slammed the cell door shut as he left.

"Well I suppose this will be my 15 minutes of fame," she said, trying to see some humour in this dark hour.

"Need any help" Paige looked up to see an old man with a grey pointed beard.

"Yeah" she said unsure if he was a friend or foe.

"Why do you not just shimmer away, are not all of your powers returned to you as we planned" she realised that he was evil, so he was foe, but then she realised that here she was the EE so he was a friend, now she was confused.

He placed his staff on the chains and they opened releasing Paige's sore hands and feet.

"No, I have no powers" she said hoping that playing along was going to get her somewhere.

"I do not understand, I saw you use your powers, I was very careful with the potion ingredients"

"Maybe you should just go over them with me now so I can make sure that your correct" she said. He read the list from memory and Paige had a pretty good idea that, that was how the EE got her powers back and how they swapped bodies.

"Come let us go from here and I will help you"

He took her hand and they blinked away.

Leo retuned and looked at his wife.

"What, what is it" he sighed

"I have been to the underworld and I can't sense her there, even the elders don't know where she is"

Piper stood in front of Leo blinking rapidly with shock.

"So where is our sister"

CHAPTER 4 

The EE shimmered to the underworld to see how things had changed. First thing she found out is that the charmed ones are the most sort after kill as so many demons had tried to kill her, the second thing that she learnt was that the source was dead. The first thought she had was that naturally she should be queen and rule the underworld. It was going to take some convincing that she was not the charmed one.

She spoke to the high priest and told him to summon all the other council members, after an extensive test to prove that she was evil and not a charmed one, he agreed.

After an hour they all appeared in the chamber, all stunned to see a charmed one in their sacred chamber.

"What is a charmed one doing here"?

"Kill her now"

"GET HER OUT" was just some of the shouts that came at her. The priest came forward and told them all that she was not the charmed one and that she was a witch of great power from ages old. They were all weary.

"What do you want" one of the demons said.

"To be queen and rule" the laughter began from one demon then the whole room was laughing.

She looked at them and vanquished two of them then looked at the others.

"My powers are great, but I want more, I want to be the new source"

"To prove yourself you need to kill the most powerful witches of all time, the charmed ones"

"Those girls, ha, I have already slaughtered one of them, I gutted her and left her bleeding to death"

"Unfortunately the are protected by a Whitelighter"

"A what"

"A Whitelighter, a healer, if you stabbed her then it is definite that he would heal her, and seeming as this one is her husband then I would say that it is certain"

"Well then I would say that my first task as queen would be to declare war on all Whitelighter's" the council members looked and her and nodded.

"So what say you?" said the EE, they all new that she was asking for their allegiance. One by one they began to kneel before her.

"I will summon the dark lighters so you can talk over your plan" she nodded to the council leaders then followed to the dark priest to the sources chamber where there was a huge throne, she walked over to it slowly and caressed its black arms, it was finished with blood red velvet, she sat down slowly in it and sighed happily.

"I will have my revenge on the charmed ones, then the fun will begin"

Paige had been shimmered to the old mans small cottage. He left her standing by the fire whilst he went over the ingredients and spell. He knew that something was different with her but he couldn't quiet put his finger in it.

"By the way, I must congratulate you on your method of disposing the prince, I understand that you stabbed them through the heart at dinner"

"Yes and his beloved" Paige said with a smile trying to keep up the EE show.

"I am sorry that I did not keep my end of the bargain, but I will fix it for you" he began to make the potion again. Paige returned to the fire and tried to figure out what she was going to do. She knew that the spell and potion was for an evil person and she wasn't sure how it would react to her.

The old man stopped and looked at the woman in front of him. He stopped adding the ingredients and walked towards the fire, Paige felt his presence beside her but she did not look at him, she continued to look into the fire, as did he.

"What I don't understand is why you killed him in front of everyone, I mean you could have done it at night, no one would have known it was you and that you had powers once more"

Paige turned to him and smiled.

"I wanted it to be a show never forgotten, and I wanted everyone to know what I could do when I wanted whenever I wanted" he smiled and understood that she was showing her power to the kingdom. He nodded and left her side.

"Can I look at your spell" she walked over to the table and looked into the cauldron.

"Certainly" he said as he handed her the piece of paper.

He watched her as she read.

"What is it?" he asked when he noticed her frown.

"Is there something wrong with it"

"No it is just that I have been thinking of a great revenge for the one that left me like this, do you think that you could send me to the future and bring her here, to swap places, then she would be burnt at the stake and I would kill her sisters" The old man smiled and shook his head in pleasure.

"That is an ingenious plan, but I don't think that I could swap your bodies, I could send you to the future, would that do"

"Okay, I will settle for that"

"What about your powers" he asked

"I will kill her and the rest of them and get them plus more" he smiled at her evil mind.

"I will begin now"

The night had come and gone and the morning had broken, the sisters had looked everywhere for Paige, they were beginning to loose hope, every spell they had read to call a sister or lost witch had failed.

Leo was in the underworld searching covertly for her just in case she was imprisoned. He came into a chamber with a huge throne in the centre. He heard people approaching and hid behind a column. His heart skipped when he saw Paige alive, she was being escorted by demons, he was waiting for a chance to grab her and orb her out, wondering why she had not done it already.

Then his heart and mouth dropped when she sat on the throne. Two demons came in and bowed before her.

"My queen the ceremony will begin tonight"

'Ceremony' Leo thought, and then it dawned on him 'my god' he orbed out.

The phone rang and Piper picked it up just in case it was Paige.

"Hello"

"Hello is Paige there please"

"No I'm sorry she is not here at the minute"

"Well where is she, if she doesn't arrive here soon then this case is going to be dismissed"

"What case" then Piper remembered Paige telling her about the sleaze father that had been abusing his daughter; Paige was a main witness for the little girl.

"oh god, the little girl"

"Yeah, and if Paige isn't here then we will have to send her back to her father"

"don't worry she will be there" Piper had to tell him something, even though she was lying she hoped that it would keep him going for a short while.

"okay, thanks"

Piper placed the phone down and looked at Pheobe.

"Who was it"

"Paige's boss, the case that she has been working so hard on starts soon, and if she isn't there then that little girl will go back to her father"

"Paige wouldn't let that little girl down"

"Unless something terrible has happened to her"

They hugged each other. Leo orbed in and saw their defeated and lost faces; he knew that this news was going to crush them. Piper saw his expression.

"What, did you find her?" she said as she walked towards him.

"Yes" he said unsure how to continue.

"And" Pheobe said

"It is worse then we could have imagined"

"Why" Piper asked nervously.

"She is going to be crowned the new source"

"WHAT" they both screamed together.

"I saw her sit on the throne and get bowed to by demons, she looked different somehow, evil"

"Oh my god, oh my god, how could this have happened, she is not evil, how, I don't understand" Piper said as she began to pace around the attic.

Leo walked to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't understand it either honey" he hugged her.

"This is all my fault, she always felt that I never treated her like a true sister, she always felt left out by me, I drove her to this"

Pheobe walked over and looked into her eyes.

"No, this is not your fault, we have to find her and find out what has happened and reverse it, Leo please take us to her" Pheobe said as she stood firm in front of him, determined not to listen to his protests.

"No, you will be killed"

"Leo, I need to know" Piper said. Leo sighed and orbed them to the throne room. Four demons advanced on them trying to protect their queen, Pipers powers were heightened by her mood and she blew them all up in one go.

The EE watched and waited to see what they were going to do, she knew that she could take them on but she was curious to see that they had to say.

"Paige, what's going on?" Piper said, trying to walk forward to her but Leo held her back.

"Why aren't you dead, I stabbed you hard enough" She said with a smile.

The air rushed out of Piper lungs as she stepped backwards into Leo's chest.

"You, that was you" Pheobe said holding onto Piper for support, she couldn't believe that she had just heard her baby sister admitting to trying to kill her big sister.

"Of course it was me, what I didn't count of was your Whitelighter husband healing you, I wont make that mistake again" she said with a smirk

"Paige, what has happened to you" Piper said with tears falling down her face.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, I'm not Paige" They all looked at her then finally Leo said.

"But they binded your powers, how" the EE smiled.

Pheobe looked at Leo then realised who it was.

"The Evil Enchantress" the EE clapped her hands.

"Well that took you long enough"

"Where is our sister and how the hell did you get here" Piper again had to restrained by both Leo and Pheobe this time it was to stop her from beating up the EE.

"Well I would say that any minute now that do gooder version of me will be cooking nicely on the stake hopefully being burnt alive will be a very painful way to die, you see I killed the prince and his bride to be and I made sure that everyone got a good look at me, as to how I got here it is not important, but what is important is that she will not be able to escape her execution"

"But then you wont exist, you will cut off your own line"

"No, no, I made sure that if she dies then I will still continue" she smiled at the hurt she had inflicted on them.

"Seize them," she yelled as eight demons rushed into the room, Leo grabbed them both and orbed them back to the manor.

"They will be back and we will be prepared," said the EE as the Darklighter orbed into the room.

"Oh my god, Paige, she is alone and maybe hurt and powerless in the dark ages and about to be executed" The thought of her little sister being burnt at the stake made Pheobe and Piper feel sick and faint. Piper remembered seeing Pheobe being burnt to death in the future and Pheobe remembered the flames on her skin from that time.

"We will save her," Piper said with determination in her voice.

"Your honour, we would like to ask for a recess until tomorrow as one of our witnesses has disappeared"

"Disappeared"

"Yes your honour"

"I was under the impression that this case was high priority and was to be rushed through, is that still the case"

"Yes your honour, the child in question can not be returned to the family home"

"But yet it is obviously not too important to the star witness"

Paige's boss heard the conversation between his lawyer and the judge and decided to speak up.

"Please sir, Paige wouldn't have missed this for anything, something must be wrong, she has worked on this case for the past two weeks" the judge looked at the man and decided to grant a days recess.

"You have till tomorrow, if your witness does not show then I will dismiss this case and the child will be returned to the fathers home"

"Thank you your honour" Paige's boss walked out of the court and looked around.

"Dam it Paige where are you"

CHAPTER 5 

Paige had stayed overnight at the old mans house. The old man had worked throughout the night on the new potion and spell. He walked into the bedroom and looked at her peaceful face, she looked so innocent; he was beginning to wonder if everything was all that it seemed. But then he remembered that she had killed the prince so he knew that she was still evil, there was just something that bothered him.

He gently called her name and when she didn't stir, he walked over and shook her gently.

"Wake up Enchantress, the spell is ready" Paige opened her eyes and realised that she was still in the dark ages and it wasn't just a nightmare. She got up of the hay bed and followed the old man into the other room, she was hoping that there would be a nice hot up of coffee for her but she would have to settle for a cup of water instead.

"I have the spell here, what will happen is you drink the potion then after I will say the spell" Paige was reaching for the cup when they both heard a thumping noise outside.

"What's that?" she said as she walked over to his window. She looked down the road and saw a troop guards coming their way at high speed. The old man joined her at the window

"It's the kings guard, quickly get the potion and I will say the spell" they ran over to the table and Paige grabbed the goblet. The pounding on the door startled her and she spun around.

"Open up in the name of the king" the door was kicked in by the guards, they found Paige and the old man in the room, and she was drinking down something from a goblet. The sergeant ran over and grabbed it out of her hand just as she reached the last bit.

Two guards held each arm behind her back. The old man was grabbed too, but he looked at Paige and winked. She knew that he would be back for her; he blinked out of the room leaving the guards angry and confused.

"Did you really think that you could escape us witch, we will deal with him later" she was dragged roughly out of the room and out into the street. One of the guards bound her hands behind her, whilst another large one stood in front of her.

"I think that the only way to stop you from escaping is to keep you unconscious" and with that he smiled and punched her in the face. Paige collapsed into the guard's arms.

"Take her back and tie her up to the stake in the square, the king arrives early and she will burn in an hour"

"Okay so I will orb in and throw the potion at her to bind her powers, then Leo you will orb her to the manor and place her in the crystal cell, we will fight off the demons whilst we waiting for you to come back then you come and orb us out" Piper said as she striding up and down the attic room. Leo looked at them then sighed.

"You do realise that she will be expecting you both and that you will be walking into a trap" Piper and Pheobe looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes but what choice do we have"

Leo sighed and took both their hands.

"You ready" they both looked at him and that was all he needed. They orbed to the chamber ready to fight but the room was empty.

"Where is she" Leo said.

"Right here" it seemed as though they were all hiding behind an invisible cloak. 10 demons and a Darklighter were surrounding the EE.

Piper and Pheobe began to fight, Piper blew up 4 demons and then she got in with her fists with another demon. Pheobe took a knife off one of them and stabbed another one, whilst she kicked one more unconscious. Leo was fending off two demons unable to see that the Darklighter was circling around to get a better shot at him, Piper saw him taking aim and ran towards Leo to get him out of the way.

"Leo, NO" she jumped and pushed him out of the way. Piper took the arrow straight in the chest.

"Piper" Leo shouted and ran to her side, he realised that he couldn't touch the arrow without being poisoned.

"Pheobe help me" Phoebe saw the scene before her and ran to her sister's side. But before she made it one of the demons hit her with a lighting bolt knocking her hard into the wall. She collapsed unconscious. Leo was about to grab the arrow when Piper grabbed his hand.

"No" blood was trickling down from her chest and mouth. The EE used her powers and threw Leo across the room knocking him out too. The EE stood over Piper who could only gasp for air.

"I don't think that he will be around to save you this time" The EE began to laugh.

Paige woke up and stretched her jaw.

"God dam that hurt" she tried to wiped the dried blood from her mouth but she realised that her hands were tied, then when she looked around she realised that the situation was bad, really bad. She was tied to a wooden stake, there were four men around her stacking up wood and hay for the fire to come.

"Oh god" she whispered. One of the men heard her and looked up at her.

"God will not help you now, but I am sure that the devil will welcome you". Paige began to panic; the square had begun to fill with townspeople. And every one of them seemed to have only hateful and angry eyes for her. Some of them started to throw fruit and eggs at her some people even threw stones. Luckily for Paige they were mostly bad shots.

After 10 minutes there was a group of guards on horseback, then there was a loud trumpet call. A very large man with a crown and a large fur coat game into view and Paige new immediately that this was the king. Even though she didn't do the crime she was terrified of what he was about to say to her.

He dismounted his horse and walked up to her.

"You took my son from me, nothing can every replace the hole in my life, I am not a vengeful man, but I do say this to you" he moved closer to her face.

"I hope that you burn in hell you bitch" Paige actually felt ashamed. He walked away from her and stood up on his platform. Everyone was looking at the king, waiting for the order.

"Burn her," he shouted followed by a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Oh god, oh god" Paige watched in horror as three guards with lit polls began to set fire to the woodpile and hay on fire. The fire picked up quick and spread across the bottom of the woodpile.

Paige darted her eyes around the crowd and found one person no cheering or moving, it was the old sorcerer. He winked at her and showed her the piece of paper with the spell on it. The flames were beginning to lick at the bottom of her feet and she could feel her skin beginning to get hotter and hotter, it was starting to burn.

He looked at her and read the spell; Paige began to fell the tingling sensation of being transported magically.

Paige appeared in the attic at the manor.

"Piper, Phoebe I'm home its me I'm back" she ran down through the house looking for them. Finally she reached the kitchen and found the potion pot boiling away. She walked around and looked at the paper beside it, she read it and realised that it was the power binding potion, she realised that she must of figured it out and they were going to bind her powers again. She copied down the spell just in case and tried out her powers, thankfully they worked.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, she sensed Leo and her sisters and orbed to them. She found Piper in pain and bleeding on the floor, Leo and Pheobe unconscious and the EE standing around them.

"YOU, BUT HOW" shouted the EE as she saw Paige.

"You, I have something for you" Paige said as she raised her arm to throw the potion. Pheobe woke up and looked around and saw Paige standing there.

"Paige are you okay" she was happy to see her sister but she looked awful, a split lip from being hit by the guard and a couple of cuts on her head and lump from where the stones had hit her.

"tut tut tut" said the EE as a demon placed a knife under Pheobe's throat. Paige lowered her hand and gave the potion to the demon.

"Paige" Piper said in a weak voice. Paige got angry and seeming, as the situation could not get any worse she decided that she would just say what she wanted.

"What's the matter EE, are you pissed because I managed to get here, I suppose it showed that I am more powerful than you because you couldn't do it without help"

"How DARE YOU," shouted the EE and Paige new that she had her.

"Come on isn't it obvious that I am more powerful then you, I am the better witch"

"Care to prove it, how about a duel" said the EE.

"Your on bitch" said Paige.

"Paige, no" said Piper as she tried to sit up but she was too weak. Paige winked at her and showed her the extra bottle she had up her sleeve and Piper smiled at her. Finally Piper had hope.

"Kick her ass" Paige smiled and turned to face herself.

The EE shot a bolt of out of her hand at Paige who block it and rebounded it back at her. The EE staggered backwards a bit in shock and a bit in pain at what had just happened, some of the demons around them looked at her unsure.

The EE shot a bolt of lighting at Paige.

"Lightning bolt" Paige said and threw it back at her. Paige was just waiting for the right opportunity. When she got hit by a small bolt and flew backwards she knew this was the time, she stayed down on the floor with her back to the EE.

"Is that all you have got, I knew that you wouldn't last" Paige waited until the EE was right behind her then grabbed the potion from her sleeve and quickly turned and threw it at the EE. She staggered backwards and Paige stood up.

"I guess the question has been answered" Paige spun around and kicked her hard knocking her backwards. She quickly ran to her sisters and pulled out the spell.

"Now"

They read out the time travelling spell together and a final scream was heard from the EE as she disappeared into a portal.

When she came too she realised that she was tied to a stake and the fire was half way up the pile.

"No, NO, NOOO" she screamed as the flames engulfed her.

The Demons backed off a bit after seeing what Paige had managed to do and Paige used this time to grab all her family and orbed them all home.

"Piper, hold on" Paige said, as she was about to grab the arrow.

"No don't touch it, it is a Darklighter arrow" Pheobe shouted and pushed Paige aside. Paige orbed up some water from the fridge and threw it over Leo. He shook his head and woke up; when he saw Paige leaning over him he punched her. Paige fell back onto her bum with the force of the punch and held her face.

"Jesus Leo calm down it is just me"

"Oh god Paige, is that you, I'm sorry, I thought it was her and after what she did to Piper I got so mad and"

"Don't worry save Piper"

"Hold on Piper I have to" Pheobe said

"Yeah I know just do it" Pheobe broke the arrow in half causing piper to scream and then pulled it out really quick causing Piper to pass out.

"Leo" Leo ran over and began to heal her wound straight away.

Finally she was healed and all three were hugging Paige. They all went downstairs and Leo was about to heal Paige face when the front door went. Pheobe answered it to find a very angry Larry.

"Is Paige here yet" Paige walked out and Larry stopped yelling when he saw her face.

"Paige" her right cheek was swollen and slightly bloody, her eye had a small blood blister in it.

"What happened are you okay" he walked over to her and gently touched her face.

"I'm sorry Larry I was in an accident and I just got back that's why I couldn't attend, no body knew where I was and I didn't have my phone so I couldn't get a message to you or anyone"

"Are you sure that your okay, do you need to go to the hospital"

"No, I will get it cleared up here, I don't think anything is broken, what happened with the case"

"I got it prosponed until tomorrow"

"Great, I will be there first thing to put that creep away I promise"

"Are you sure"?

"Yes"

"Thanks, now get some rest and I will see you in the morning, I'm glad that your okay"

They let him out and all returned to the living room, all three sister sat on the sofa together whilst Leo sat on the table in front of them.

"So I guess everything really does happen for a reason, you punching me I mean"

"I'm sorry about that, and now I cant heal you"

"Great"

They all sat and talked about what had happened and what it was like in the dark ages, after a couple of hours they all decided that they were tired and went to bed. Paige slept with Pheobe that night and the next day she went to court. She told the court everything that the little girl had told her and that along with the evidence and medical reports and the video tape of him threatening her was enough to convict him, he got 8 years in jail and the little girl was sent to live with her grandparents much to her delight.

That night they all went out to celebrate.

THE END


End file.
